Love
Synopsis Mary Grapples With The Aftermath of Her Decision Queen Mary must deal with the political repercussions of a potential marriage to Lord Darnley and King Charles disappears, leaving Queen Catherine to pick up the pieces. Queen Elizabeth comes to Gideon’s aid, while Princess Claude receives an interesting proposition. Quotes Lord Darnley: I let you win that race. Mary Stuart: Oh really Lord Darnley. I was unaware that your crushing defeat was an act of charity. Lord Darnley: How dare you, didn't you notice that I defied the queen of England for you!? Mary Stuart: Oh, you enjoyed it. Lord Darnley: I did! Leith Bayard: Pay me what I ask. And their future is secure. Lord Narcisse: Look how far you’ve come. Trading your heart to rise in station. I’ll draw up the papers. Leith Bayard: I wanted to hate Luc, but he's a good man. And he's your husband. I'm not. Leith Bayard: I feel a poison in my heart. How long until I give into it? Leith Bayard: We never got to see that vineyard in Tuscany. Princess Claude: What if we met there? A year from tonight. Leith, in a year, everything will be different. I'll have an heir, I-I'll never have to be with Luc again. Leith Bayard: Claude... Princess Claude: I won’t fall in love with him. I promise!! Please have faith in me. Leith Bayard: I'll try. Lord Darnley: I’m going to be your husband. Mary Stuart: I had a husband! and I loved him and he was murdered in cold blood before my eyes. Lord Darnley: Before I met you, I loved someone. In that way that should've lasted a lifetime, but it didn't. And when I lost her I thought I'd never feel again, and yet here I am. Here we are.As king and queen, our lives will always be in peril. We're gonna be in danger no matter whether we're together or not. Because of who we are, Mary, because of our blood. Mary Stuart: Elizabeth will keep coming after us. Mary Stuart: Let her come .Let the danger come. Notes * King Charles, King Francis, King Henry, King Philip, Lord Castleroy and Martel de Guise were all mentioned but do not appear. * Two weeks have passed since the last episode Highland Games. * When Mary and Darnley are riding togeter the theme song from Season One can be heard. * Lord Darnley's hand is still bandaged from when it was smashed in the pub before his fight with Lord Taylor. Highland Games. * Rose Castleroy makes another appearance. * Queen Catherine compared the situation with Leith Bayard and Claude and Luc, to her three way-marriage with King Henry and his mistress Diane de Poitiers. Chosen. Left Behind. Fated. * Leith Bayard asked for 10,000 livres from Lord Narcisse and the lands King Francis originally gave to him before he stole them. Slaughter Of Innocence. Drawn and Quartered * Claude and Leith break up, because Leith decides to leave French Court. * Mary and Darnley consummate their relationship. Twice. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Guard - English Assasin Trivia * Jonathan Goad and Spencer MacPherson were both credited but no not appear. * Megan Follows (Queen Catherine) directs this episode. * This is Megan Follows second time directing . She previously directed Bruises That Lie in Season Three. Historical Notes Gallery Love n Death - Promotional Images 7.jpg Love n Death - Promotional Images 6.jpg Love n Death - Promotional Images 4.jpg Love n Death - Promotional Images 3.jpg Love n Death - Promotional Images 2.jpg Love n Death - Promotional Images 1.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Anastasia Phillips | colspan="2" | Queen Leeza |- | Steve Lund | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Jason Cadieux |Viktor Koslov | |- |- | Macy Drouin | colspan="2" |Agatha Blackburn |- | Sara Garcia | colspan="2" |Lady Keira |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • • Elizabeth and Gideon • • Claude and Luc • Claude and Leith • References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4